


Partnership

by thebatman06



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Poison Ivy team up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bruce,I Know Who You Are." Pamela Said. "What Do You Mean,Doctor?" Bruce Asked her.  
"I Know your Secret Identity." She said."Or Should I Say,your True Identity."  
"Your Batman." She said. Bruce Laughed."If you knew who i was,why did you agree to this Merger?"  
"Because I couldn't pass up this opportunity for my organization." Pamela said."I Never wanted this city to burn."  
"You just wanted to take care of your Plants." Bruce put together. "I'll have Alfred make some calls."  
"Your gonna throw a party?" Pamela asked. "I've never needed a reason to throw a party." Bruce said smiling.  
Bruce and Pamela's Phones Both Went off at the same time.  
"I Have to get this." They Said In Unison. They Both Left from the table.  
"Come on,Harley let's Get Out of here."Dick Said. "Come On,Richie." Harley said catching up to him."That Douche deserved what he got."  
"He was Making fun of you,Your My Best friend."Harley said elbowing him.  
"We were just suppose to be patrolling." Dick said Smiling at harley.  
"Come On Let's Get back to wayne manor." Dick said as he and Harley got back into the Batmobile.  
Bruce and Pamela came down the steps and into the foyer to mingle amongst the people.  
the music was bumping and people were moving. Bruce spotted Clark and Lex coming into the room.  
"Nice Little Shindig you got going on here,Wayne." Lex Said with clark close behind him."Sorry were late,Superboy had to take care of some business before we came into town."  
Clark smiled at the nickname his boyfriend had bestowed upon him. "You Must be Pamela Isley." Lex said. "Please call me Poison,Poison Ivy." She said.  
"So it's true,your working together." Lex said. "Just trying to keep the peace."Pamela said."Wayne Enterprises and Isley corp merging together is going to do that."  
"Where's My girlfriend and Your fiance?" She asked Bruce. "I've been wondering the same thing." Bruce said.  
the doors of the manor Opened. Dick,Harley,Barbara,and connor all came into the living room.  
"Was Wondering where you were."Bruce said."Sorry honey,Had to pick up some friends." Dick said.  
"Hey,your that Luthor guy right?" Harley said to lex. "Yes am i,Sweetheart." Lex said smiling at her.  
"Kon-el." Clark said." what are you doing with the commissioner's Daughter?"  
"Hold Up,Your Dad is superman?"Barbara asked Connor. "Maybe i should have Mentioned That?" connor said.  
"Kal,Calm Down."Lex said to him."Our Son has Met A Lovely girl."  
"Your Right,i just don't want him making bad choices."Clark said.  
"You Mean Like I did?" Lex asked. "Alexander,I" Clark started to say.  
"It's Ok,Kal."Lex said."I Was an Asshole and a jerk."  
"I Never Knew Happiness Until You,Know that."Lex said.  
Soon they Heard Bruce saying "Testing,Testing."  
"I'd Like to thank everyone for coming here,Drinking up my booze."Bruce said.  
everyone laughed. "No But Seriously,thank you."Bruce started off."What your here to witness is the merging of My Company,Wayne Enterprises."  
"And My Organization,Isley." Pamela said."We Plan to make Gotham City,The Greenest Place in The United States."  
"With our Merger,Mother Earth will finally get the Love and Devotion we've Owed her for so long." Pamela said Lookin at bruce.  
"That's what this Party Is,A Celebration of our Partnership." Bruce said."I Also have Other Plans for another Partnership as Well."  
Bruce Looked at Dick who Mouthed I love you to him.  
" tonight we celebrate,for tomorrow the Real Work Begins." bruce Ended the speech.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes His Party Memorable.

Bruce turned toward the Dj and motioned for her to turn down the music.  
"Richard Baby,Can you come up here?"Bruce asked him.  
Bruce heard the murmurs of everyone but his eyes were set on Dick.  
They weren't stupid,Bruce and dick were very aware of people Speculating about their relationship. Alfred told Bruce that Richard being Bruce's "Ward" would get tired and old.  
But Bruce was well aware that people suspected that he was fucking Richard Grayson.  
Dick walked up the steps of the stage and stood in front of Bruce unsure of what was happening. "We've been together for along time,since I saw you at the circus all those years ago."Bruce started off."we've been through a lot."  
Bruce got down on his knee and dick started to cry.  
"Richard john Grayson,Will you marry me?" Bruce asked him.  
"Yes."Richard said."A Thousand Times yes."  
Bruce slipped the ring on to his finger and that's when the room started to cheer.  
Dick had forgotten that they were at the party and looked completely shocked when he heard everyone cheered. Harleen met Richard at the bottom of the steps.  
"Richie,your getting married!"Harley said hugging her friend.  
"Harleen,I'm getting hitched."Richard said to her."I'm gonna be a Married man."  
Conner,Barbra,and their friend,Evita came over."omg,I mean I kinda knew." Barbra said.  
"But I never said anything cuz it wasn't my place."  
"Thanks barb,seriously."Richard said smiling at her. "I'm so happy right now."  
"So maid of Honor right?"Harleen asked Richard.  
"duh,of course."dick said looking at her. "Really offended you had to ask,as if I would choose someone else."  
Clark and lex walked over to Bruce and Pamela who were toasting to themselves.  
"Congratulations Bruce,I'm really happy for you."Clark said smiling at Bruce.  
"Thank you,Clark."Bruce said raising his glass toward him.  
"See you like to mix business with pleasure." Lex said.  
"Luthor,what are you going on about?"Bruce asked.  
"I'm talking about you banging your sidekick and then marrying him." Lex explained.  
"Alexander,Stop it."Clark scolded. "Says the guy fucking his archenemy."Bruce shot back.  
"Touché wayne,touché ."lex said. "So tomorrow,we meet at my office."Bruce says turning to Pamela. " already beginning this?" She asked.  
"that's how I roll." Bruce said. "Wayne and Isley will be unstoppable."


	3. The Bat and Bird Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brudick wedding

Bruce sat through the meeting bored,He Knew what Walter,Lana,and Barry wanted. But the day The Company went Public he bought back everyshare.  
"Mister Wayne,are you paying Attention?" Walter said. Bruce Looked at walter and laughed. bruce's cell phone rang at the right moment.  
"Yes Alfred."Bruce answered the phone."oh I'm not doing anything Important. Walter fumed. "Delilah and Brad are coming to the wedding?" Bruce said laughing.  
"Oh No reason,Richie Loves His aunt delilah."Bruce said."He'll Be delighted that they'll be here next Wednesday." Walter walked over and stood in front of Bruce tapping his foot.  
Bruce looked up at walter and shook his head."I Have to go Alfred,important meeting." Bruce said.   
"Despite whatever your parents had set up for you,Bruce."Walter said."The Company went public a month ago."  
Bruce looked at the other board members and looked back at walter." You know my dad used to say all kinds of things about you." there was a knock at the door.  
The Door opened and Olive came into the board room. "Ms.Blye,didn't i tell you i was not to be disturbed during this meeting?" Bruce smirked.  
"Mr.wayne,The Doctor is here."Olive said. "Thank you,Olive."Bruce said."Let her in." Pamela came into the boardroom and walked over to bruce.   
He Stood up and hugged Pamela."Great Timing,Just About to Drop the Bomb."Bruce Whispered in her ear. "Dr.Isley,what brings you here?"Walter asked her.  
"During your Little Press Conference yesterday A Merger was being completed,Your right Wayne Enterprise has gone public." Pamela said.  
"What are you talking about?"Walter said looking at bruce.   
"I Brought back my company and for the past six months have been meeting with Dr.Isley discussing a Partnership." Bruce Explained.  
"As Of Last Month,Isley Corporation and Wayne enterprise are One entity."Bruce Said Smiling. "While i was In School and Away At College you were Slowly Driving my Parents company into the Ground." Bruce Stood up and walked up to Walter."Wayne Enterprise is My Company,My Father's Company."   
Pamela Stood right next to Bruce. "Walter Munn,Your Fired." Bruce said."Everything you had in my office was put in Boxes and Has been Sitting next to your Car."  
"You Can't Do This."Walter said."You Little Spoiled Shit." Bruce Shook His Head."You May Leave,Mr.Munn."Bruce Said."Lana,Barry." They Looked up at him.  
"Were Leaving." She Said getting up from the Table. "So Bruce,How Did it Feel?" Pamela Asked him.  
"It Felt Liberating,That Asshole had been Fucking up everything."Bruce said."But With Your Help,I Can Restore my Family's Good Name."  
"I'm Glad to be Of Service to you,Bruce."Pamela Said Smiling."This Is What I wanted,Us Working together and Accomplishing Something great."  
"I Guess I Better Hold a Press Conference and Let Everyone know about the Changes."Bruce said Getting ready to walk out.  
"Hey None of That,Your About to be Married in A Week."Pamela Said.  
"Let's Focus On that,Lucius Has set the Press Conference for the Day you And Richard get back from your honeymoon."  
"It's funny."Bruce Said. "What Is?"Pamela Asked.   
"You Have Become One Of My Closest Friends."Bruce Answered.   
"A Few Years ago,we were fighting each other,now your gonna stand by my side when I Say I do."  
"It's Weird For Me too,Bruce."Pamela Agreed."Let's Go."  
-A week later-  
Bruce Stood there Hands By His Side Holding his breath,He sighed Once The Organ Player started Playing. The Church doors Opened and Barbra Was The First One out   
follow By Kiera and Harley bringing up the rear. Bruce was So Nervous He was Sweating Through his suit. Dick Walked through the Doors with Alfred By His Side.  
Richard Was Surprised when Alfred offered to walk him down the aisle,but Richard couldn't tell him no. Bruce was Sweating bullets.   
They Were Doing this,They Really were Getting Hitched. Bruce would be lying if He Said he didn't missed the shaved look on Richard.  
Alfred took he hand he was holding and Put it in Bruce's,Then Alfred stepped aside. Jim Gordon,Gotham's very own Police commissioner officiated the Ceremony.  
"When Bruce Asked me to Officate this Ceremony How could I Not Say Yes?"Jim Started off."He's Saved this town more times then i could count."  
"Myself and Ethan couldn't be able to do this without the Help of this Couple right here." Jim Declared."Their The true Heroes Of Gotham."  
"I Was Honored to be able to Marry you two."Jim Said. "Now,I Know noone objects to this Union So Let's get this show on the road,Yeah?"   
"May We Have the Rings?"Jim Asked. ethan Handed Bruce His Ring and Harleen Handed Richard His.  
"Repeat After me." Jim Said."With this Ring I Thee Wed."   
"With this Ring I Thee Wed" Bruce Said Slipping the Ring onto Richard's Finger. "With This Ring,I Thee Wed." Richard said crying.  
"You May Kiss the Groom."Jim Said As everyone cheered. Bruce Dipped Dick and Kissed him Like he would never see him Again.  
when they came back up Dick Still had his hands on Bruce's face."Your Sweaty." Richard Said Breathlessly. "I Was Nervous,This Us."Bruce Said."It's The Real Deal."  
"I Love You,Bruce." Richard Said Sniffling. "I Love You More,Richard." Bruce Declared Wiping away Richard's Tears.  
Ethan and Harleen Came Up to Them. "Hey Lovebirds,Congrats."Ethan Said smiling at His Best friend.  
"Richie,Your Crying."Harley said hugging Richard. "I'm Fine Harl,i'm Just Happy."Richard said Hugging her back.  
"I'm glad this could be A Private Affair."Bruce said. "I Didn't Think you'd Want any Paps here anyway,Bruce."Ethan said.   
"You Know me too Well,Ethan."Bruce said Smiling. "Maybe it's Time to get you out of the Monkey suit,Your Drenched." Richard said.  
"Dick's Family is leaving after this,Maybe you guys would wanna get together tomorrow and throw us a Reception."Bruce said.  
"Of course,Bro."Ethan Said."You know I Got you." Bruce smiled at His Best Friend."Thanks Ethan,Your The Best."  
"I want you to remember that,Richie."Ethan Said."Your Husband just said I Was The Best,I Want That on Record."  
"Where's may?"Ethan asked Harley. "She's over there with Pammie."Harley said. Harley kissed Dick on the cheek and Hugged bruce.  
Bruce pulled Ethan into a Hug and So Did Dick. "See you guys tomorrow for your reception." Ethan said.  
"So Hubby ready to go home?"Dick Asked Bruce. Bruce Pulled out his phone and called alfred. "Bring the Car around,alfred." bruce said into the phone.  
"Already out here sir."Alfred said. Bruce Took Dick by the hand and led him out of the church.


	4. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce and dick's honeymoon   
> A new threat emerges.

Bruce's cell phone went off and picked it up."Hello,yes we'll be home later."He said.  
"Really Bruce?"Dick said.  
"What?"Bruce asked."I haven't had it turned on the whole time."  
Dick shook his head.  
"Richard,we have lives."Bruce said."we have a city to protect."  
"I know,Bruce."Dick said.  
*Two Hours later*  
Bruce turned off the car.  
Barbara came out of the manor.  
"City still standing."Dick said getting out of the car.  
"I managed without you."Barbara said."dad helped out."  
"I'm glad Jim was apart of it."Bruce said smiling."Have you heard from Pamela?"

"Yesterday,I told her you'd be back today."Barbara informed Bruce.  
"Tomorrow we take over Gotham."Bruce said.  
"There's a new threat in town."Barbara said.  
"Really?"Dick said.  
"He Calls himself the Riddler."Barbara said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Kal talk.

Bruce and Kal stood watch as they watched over Gotham. It had been a month since the Villian known as The Riddler had made hisself known.  
Barbara told Bruce everything she knew about the riddler. Bruce decided to call on Kal-el for help.  
"You ever dealt with someone like him before?" Kal-el asked.  
"No,I can say I haven't." Bruce said.  
"just last week ,I had to solve one of his crazy riddles."  
"Do you need me to stay?"Kal-el asked.  
"No,I'm sure your Husband and Son are worried about you."Bruce said."Go home,Kal."  
Kal flew home. "There you are,Bruce."Dick said."nygma left another riddle for you."  
Richard handed Bruce the card.  
"The bastard is taunting me."bruce said pissed.  
"Where did superman go?"Dick asked.  
"He went home to Kansas."Bruce said.  
"You,myself,and Barbara can handle nygma."  
"Hey Barbara,Meet us at the Riddler's lair."Richard said into his communicator.  
"On my way." Barbara said while riding her batcycle.  
Bruce and Dick got in the batmobile and drove to the Riddler's lair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riddler destroys Wayne Manor.  
> Light in the Darkness.

"Master Wayne,the commissioner is here to see you."Alfred said.  
"Let James in,Alfred."Bruce said smiling at him. "Hey Bruce,what's going on?"Jim said coming up to him and hugging him.  
"Edward Nygma,He's calling himself The Riddler."Bruce said."have you dealt with him yet?" "Haven't crossed paths with him yet,Bruce." Jim answered.  
"You'll keep me posted?"Bruce asked.  
Dick came down the stairs."Bruce,have you thought about downsizing?"Dick asked. "You don't like it?"Bruce asked.  
"Aside from Alfred,it's just us here."Dick said. "I see where your coming from."Bruce said.  
The doorbell ring and Alfred went to answer it. It was Bruce's Accountant.  
"Celine,What's Going on?"Bruce asks.  
"It's gone Bruce,All of it every dime."Celine said."every Damn cent,Walter Took it." Dick looked towards his husband and Knew something was off.  
"Celine,can you excuse us?"Dick asked.  
"I was just leaving."Celine said.  
"Bruce you didn't seem all that Worried."Dick said.  
"He didn't get all my money,Richie."Bruce said.  
"Of course he didn't." Dick said.  
"Bruce,Dick!"Barbara said running into the living room. "Nygma's Men have the manor surrounded."  
Bruce grabbed dick by the hand and motioned for Barbara to follow him into the library. "You got weapons hidden in here?"She asked. "No,spent a lot of time trying to escape."Bruce answered.  
Bruce pulled on a book and the wall opened. "Let's go."Bruce said.  
Bruce took Richard and Barbara through the long hallway and down the steps.  
Bruce turned the dial and pushed the door open.  
Alfred was waiting for them at the bottom of the hill.  
"Bruce,the manor."Barbara said.  
"That wasn't a home,It was Mausoleum."  
Alfred ushered the three of them into the car. "Where to Master Wayne?"Alfred asked while driving.  
"Up the Street and to the building on the left."Bruce said.  
Once Alfred stopped the car,Bruce got out and went inside.  
"where can I drop you off,Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked. "My Apartment will be fine,once your done with Bruce and Dick."Barbara answered.  
Bruce came back out holding a key.  
He got into the car and off it went.  
"Alfred,turn up this street here and the third house on the right." Bruce said.  
"Thank you,Alfred."Bruce said smiling."for everything."  
"We'll be going back to the cave."Richard said.  
"See you there,Sir."Alfred said. "See you later,Dick."Barbara said. "Later Babs."Dick replied.  
Dick closed the car and watched along with Bruce as Alfred drove off.  
Bruce handed dick the key and he walked up the porch. Richard place the key into the keyhole turned it and pushed the door open. When they walked into the house  
A smile immediately took over richard's face.  
"Bruce,this is beautiful."dick said smiling.  
"And It's Ours Little Bird."Bruce said kissing Richard on the forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Dick have dinner with Pamela and Harley

Harleen and Pamela got out of the car   
and walked up the steps.   
"This is a cute little house."Harleen said.   
"They needed somewhere to live."Pamela mentioned. Bruce opened the door.  
"We brought Pie."Harley said holding it out. "Thank you,Harleen."Bruce said taking it. Richard came out of the Kitchen with the Roast and sat it on the table.  
"Thank you both for coming."Bruce said.  
"Of Course we'd Be Here." Pamela said.  
Dick picked up the Serving Fork and the knife and began cutting up the roast.  
He then served everyone up a plate.  
"Who made this?"Harley asked.  
Bruce pointed at Dick who blushed.  
"You like it?"Dick asked.   
"Like it?"Harley said."I love it."  
Dick walked back into the kitchen.  
"Walter Munn tooked all the Money."Pamela told Bruce.  
"He thinks he Took all of my Money."Bruce said.  
"You had some Stashed Away."Pamela put together. "I'm not a Idiot,I Knew he would pull that stunt."Bruce said."That's why I Planned ahead."  
"Bruce,The Batsignal."Dick said coming into the dining room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new team is formed.  
> Barbara takes a much needed break.

Bruce and Dick arrived on the roof of the police station.  
"You turned on the bat signal."Dick said.  
Barbara walked out of the shadows and turned off the signal.  
"Is it Nygma?"Bruce asked.  
"No,It's Dent."Barbara said.  
"What's he done now?"Dick asked.  
"He's teamed up with the riddler."Barbara said. "They've teamed up?"Bruce asked.  
"Yes,they are working together."Barbara answered.  
"The two of you will be able to handle this right?"She asked.  
"Of Course,why?"Dick said.  
"I'm Going to Smallville to see kon."Barbara said.  
"Tell him we said hi."Bruce said.  
"Will you be alright without me?"She asked. "You held down the fort while we were on our Honeymoon."Dick said smiling.  
"We got this,Go have fun with kon-el."  
Barbara kissed them on the cheek and went home to get ready for her trip.  
"Brucie,it's just the two of us again."Dick said.  
"We have friends that would be willing to help." Bruce said.  
"Harleen and Pam"Dick said.  
"That's right,little bird."Bruce said.  
"I'll call them up."Dick said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brudick and friends celebrate the 4th

when Bruce and Dick Moved into the neighborhood, they were immediately welcomed.   
Dick would always invite the Other Wives over for coffee, he got on really well with Kate.  
who he was surprised to discover is Bruce's cousin. He knew about Bruce's younger brother,Thomas.(Who was one of Bruce's groomsmen at their wedding.)  
also Living in the Neighborhood, was Pamela and Harleen.   
every friday,the girls and Dick would get together to discuss who was holding the event of the week at their house.  
which is How Bruce Found himself outside in their Backyard Manning the Grill. It was July 4th, and it was The Wayne's Turn to Host .  
Pamela sat at the Patio Table Making the Potato Salad. Margaret,The Boys Next Door neighbor came out with A Pitcher of Kool-aid in One Hand And Lemonade in the Other.  
DIck and Harleen Followed. Dick Brought out His Homemade Key Lime Pie (Bruce's Favorite.) and Harleen Had Made Her Chocolate Chip Cookies with Chocolate chunks.  
"Rich,Is That?" Bruce Asked his Husband.   
"Yes Brucie,I Made Your Favorite." Dick Said."Key Lime Pie, I Had To Go To The Market Down the road for the Limes."  
"Is the Chicken and The Burgers done yet?" Richard asked. Thomas came out to the Back with The Cooler,Jimmy was Helping.  
Barbara came out to backyard with conner. "My Dads couldn't make it,they had plans in town." He said. "That's fine,Kon-el."Bruce said.  
"Who is that with my brother?"Barbara asked. "It Seems Him and Thomas have become close." bruce said Smiling.   
"that's Your Brother?" Barbara said. "the way dick talked about him though."  
"He Has His Moments,But deep down he's a good kid." Bruce said Smiling.  
"Does he Live with-" Barbara started.   
"No,He Lives in a Apartment Complex close to Gotham High." Bruce said.  
"They will Be Graduating at the same time."Bruce said."Might do them some good to Be Around each Other."  
"hey Bruce,Were Here." Ethan Said Walking through the sliding door. "Hey you guys,your still dating her?" Bruce said.  
"Yeah man,were pretty serious."Ethan Said Grinning."Thanks for Introducing us,Bro."  
"Your my Bro,Ethan."Bruce Said."Your Happiness is Important to me."  
"Thanks Bruce."Ethan Said. Dick Came over with two plates in his hands.  
"Time to eat?"Ethan Asked.  
"yeah."Dick said.  
"the friends all sat down to enjoy the Holiday.


	10. phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce gets ready to make his return

three years had passed by,gotham was still reeling from the demise of wayne enterprises.  
little did they know,a newer better company was rising from the ashes.  
bruce heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. "tell me what i've been hearing is a lie." Kate said.  
"it's good to see you too,dear cousin." Bruce said goin to sit back at the kitchen table.  
"don't dear cousin me,bruce."kate said."really?" "hey,it was my mother's maiden name." bruce said.  
"so what did you do with the batcave?" she asked.  
"what wasn't destroyed by the riddler we were able to salvage." bruce said.  
"kane,is my project."Bruce said. "were a non-profit organization."  
"the family is not happy about you using the name." Kate said.  
"they never did like me,phillip showed up at my wedding." bruce said."he blamed me for mother's death."  
"im sorry,bruce." Kate said. bruce looked up at his cousin. "bruce wayne,isn't who i am." he said."it's what i am."  
"so,who are you?" She asked.  
"when the fake me is out there,that's Bruce Wayne." He said."but here at home,i'm Bruce Roderick Kane."  
"i think aunt martha would have loved to have met dick." Kate said. "i think that too." bruce said.  
"is that what you signed on your marriage license?" Martha asked. "Kane?"  
"yes,i decided when i was a boy that when i got married i would take my mother's name." Bruce said.  
"she gave me grandpa's name." kate smiled at that."how does dick like being a kane?" she asked.  
"he's perfectly fine with it." Dick said coming in with groceries. "didn't know you were at the store." kate said.  
"it's good to see you,kate." dick said putting the bags down and going over to hug her. she returned the hug.  
"i'll get started on dinner,you and kate go into the living room." dick said kissing bruce on the cheek.  
bruce was leaving the kitchen and about to go into the lving room when he heard the door bell.  
he went to the door. "your the only person i know who uses our doorbell." bruce said when he opened the door.  
"well,that's because i'm civilized." Pamela said as she walked in. "dick is in the kitchen,making dinner." bruce said.  
"i know it smells sinful,smelled it while walking up the sidewalk." Pamela said.  
"so i've been meaning to ask,the riddler not only destroyed the manor." bruce nodded.  
"but the batcave as well.so how have you been contacting me?"  
bruce walked up to the piano, played four of the black keys on the piano the wall opened.  
"apparently the past owner was a paranoid former mayor,he had people build this passageway." Bruce explained.  
"a secret room?" Pamela exclaimed."this was his panic room,i turned it into a study. pamela looked at the second door.  
"that's the entrance to our new batcave." bruce said proud of himself.  
"it's bigger,there is a tunnel leads right to the access road and i drive from there into gotham."  
pamela had never seen bruce so happy except on his wedding day. "brucie,company." dick said.  
bruce and pamela came out from the secret room. bruce played those same four keys and closed the wall.  
"you showed her our new liar." dick said. "she's apart of the team,little bird." Bruce reminded him.  
"we have guest brucie." Dick said walking out of the room.  
"are you ready to introduce kane to gotham?" Bruce asked her.  
"yes, wayne enterprises is dead,and kane rises from the ashes." pamela said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aunt delilah and uncle brad visit.

Delilah and brad were standing on the porch and brad knocked on the door.   
"bradley,are you sure this is the correct house?" Delilah asked. "yes de, wayne's butler said they live here." he assured her.  
"it's a shame what happened to the mansion." she said looking around. "the boy is safe and they have a nice place." he said.  
the door opened and it was dick. "richard,honey." Delilah said hugging her nephew."is he treating you right?"  
"bruce has been good to me,he took me in after mom,dad,and chris died." Dick said."i love him and he loves me."  
"you gonna let us in son?" Brad asked. "yeah uncle brad,sorry." Dick moved out of the way and let them in.  
"where is wayne?"Brad asked looking around the house. "when he's in public it's bruce wayne." dick reminded him.  
"it's strange that he married you using his mother's maiden name." Delilah mentioned.  
"especially with what i heard about that family." "and what exactly did you hear?" Dick asked.   
"they hated bruce's father and by extension him as well." she reminded dick.   
"well i eventually got over it." bruce said standing in the doorway. "brucie,your home."dick said getting up from the couch.  
"i didn't know you guys got in from coast city." bruce said."you should have called."  
"we rarely hear from our nephew,so we accosted your butler about where you lived and he gave us the location." Delilah said.  
"we have a phone,you could have just called."Bruce said. dick looked at his husband worriedly.  
"i invited you to the wedding,because you were his only living relatives and he wanted family there." bruce said.  
"but from what dick told me,you and his mother never really got along." Bruce said grinning.  
"anyone who knew my mother,knew her and my uncle never got along." "bruce,i'm so sorry." brad said.  
"no bradley,it's just your wife." Bruce said."i invited you to our wedding and you treat me like shit."  
"but where the fuck were you when his parents died?" Bruce asked. delilah squinted at bruce.  
"i saw a scared,lonely boy looking down from the top of the big top." dick moved to his husband's side.  
"hell i was that boy,we bonded and down the road we fell in love." bruce said wiping his tears.  
"you wanna know why he doesn't call you?" bruce asked her."cause of that shit right there."  
"i don't want to deal with the drama and the bullshit,that's why we don't fuck with any of you." Dick said.  
"but i want him to have a relationship with you all." Bruce said."that's the sad part."  
"the rest of the family may hate me,but kate my cousin?" bruce said."were the bestest of friends."  
"she was my maid of honor at the wedding."bruce said."she supports myself and dick,we have two wonderful friends,dr.quinzel and isley who also support us." "so you'll have to excuse me if your opinion is low on my list."  
"uncle brad,your ok." bruce told the man. 'but your wife has to go." "i'm not just sittin on my ass,i'm doing things for this city."  
"i'm sorry bruce,let's go delilah." brad said leading his wife out. "i'm not sorry." she said walking out the door.  
bruce turned to look at a teary eyed richard. "i'm not even sure what that was."he said holding on to bruce.  
bruce rubbed his back."it's ok,little bird." bruce said kissing dick's forehead. "our love is enough."   
"it is enough." dick said."it will always be enough."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harley makes a memorable entrance.

bruce yawned and dick tapped him. "mr.wayne,you have to pay attention." dick said under his breath.  
"i'm sorry,little bird."bruce said raising his eyebrow at the woman who rolled her eyes at him.  
"i know your more worried about nygma and what he's got planned,but we have to be here." Dick squeezed bruce's thigh.  
"wayne enterprises is dead,i don't know why their trying to bring it back." bruce said.  
'bruce,just hear them out." dick reasoned."that's all you have to do."  
"where is harleen?" Bruce asked. "ask your birdie." Pamela said.  
"she called awhile ago,said she's on her way." dick said."don't worry everything is gonna be fine."  
"you say that now,richie.' bruce said."you know how you two get when we leave you alone."  
"you told them you were gonna pay for the chandlelier,they were the ones bragging about how indestructible it was." dick said shrugging his shoulders. " did you and harleen have to swing on it?" Pamela asked him.  
"those weren't real crystals and you both know it." dick said. "is this dude ever gonna shut up?"  
at that moment the door bursted open and harleen walked through. "hiya everybody." she said walking into the boardroom.  
she was wearing a red dress with a slit at the waist and red pumps. "harley dear,what have you done to your hair?"Pamela asked.  
"blue tint on the tips." She said."just wanted to shake things up." "I like it." dick said high fiving harleen.  
"oh goodie,you buzzed your hair." harleen said scratching dick's head." we prefer for you to keep it like that."  
"what took you so long?"bruce asked."couldn't decide what to wear." harleen said sitting down.  
"harls,i told you i liked the red dress." dick reminded her. "i know that's why i picked it." she said.  
'i'm glad you went with the peach tux,it compliments your skintone." harley pecked dick on the cheek.  
"excuse me,young lady were talking to mr.wayne about something very important." Mr.crisps said.  
"excuse me,old timer." Harley said. "that's dr.quinzel to you."  
"listen fred,i hear you loud and clear." bruce said getting up from his chair." but your forgetting something-"  
"what is that wayne?" Mr.Crisps asked.  
"wayne enterprises is dead." Bruce said. "fred it's a great plan,but it's not gonna happen."  
"thank you all for being here,but i gotta get back to the office." Bruce said grabbing dick's hand and walking out of the boardroom.  
"you two off to dinner?" Dick asked harleen.  
"yup taking red somewhere nice,all thanks to your hubby." She said showing them the keys.  
"wait harleen,is that-" Bruce started. "thanks for the ride brucie." Harleen said as her and pamela get in the car.  
"please take care of it,harleen." Bruce said with resignation. "you know i will." she said as she tore out of the lot.  
"i wish i could forbid you from hanging out with that girl." Bruce said."wait was that the bentley?" bruce asked dick.  
"yup,it was." dick said. bruce groaned and dick laughed as his husband pulled out of the parking lot.  
bruce pulled into the parking lot of the organization and jumped out. "i'll be right out." Bruce said.  
bruce came back out got in the car and drove. dick picked up the parsel bruce set in his lap.  
"what's this?" dick asked. "open it."bruce baited. dick tore open the wrapping paper and lifted the top.  
"it's the picture of us on our wedding day." Dick said softly. he leaned over and kissed bruce on the cheek.  
they turned into the driveway and seen a basket on the porch. there was a blanket over the basket and a envelope taped to it.  
bruce's name was written across the envelope. dick took the keys from bruce and opened the door.  
bruce picked up the basket and set it on the coffee table. "what's it say?" dick asked as he set their wedding picture on the fireplace mantle. "this from talia." Bruce said. "that guy's daughter?" Dick asked.  
"his name is ras al ghul." Bruce said. they heard crying. dick lifted the blanket off the basket.  
he took the baby out of the basket. " bruce,if you have received this letter:i'm dead." bruce read aloud.  
"this is your son,damian." dick looked at his husband while holding the baby.  
"i know i should have told you,but you were on your journey." bruce continued reading.  
" your journey of becoming what gotham needed you to become." bruce held out his hands, and dick placed damian in them.  
taking the letter from him and picking up where bruce left off. "you don't know it, but i was present at your wedding." dick began." i saw you say i do to that pretty little romani boy." dick smiled at that.  
"as i laid there after giving birth to my boy, i replayed your wedding day in my mind." dick looked at bruce cooing at his son.  
"it's ok little bird,continue." bruce said. dick cleared his throat.  
"I knew looking at the two of you that damian would be safe and loved." dick beamed." i know that you and your child bride will be good to our son." Dick scoffed at that. " i was not your child bride, i was 23 years old." he said scandalized.  
"Be Happy and take care of our boy." dick finished. "were parents now." Bruce said." you ready for this,little bird?"  
" as ready as i'll ever be." dick said coming up to his husband. "I'll be right there with you." bruce declared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick reunites with a friend.

dick and harleen walk through the park,with damian in his stroller. "you had to quit,didn't you?" harleen asked.   
"i stay at home with dami full time."dick said " brucie works at the headquarters,it's perfect."  
dick stopped and harleen handed him the bag. 'what's this?" he asked. "it's for my nephew."  
"harls,you shouldn't have." dick said pulling out the miniature sticks.  
"in case you want to get him started early." Harleen said.   
"no harls,dami not's doing anything like this until he's at least sixteen." dick said.  
"that seems fair." Harleen said. "so what are you gonna do?"dick asked her.   
"i'm thinking about opening up a practice,although they want me to work at arkham." She said.  
dick and harley looked up cuz they hear connor kent laughing. "wasn't he dating your friend,barbara?" Harleen asked.  
"yeah,he was." dick said. dick and harley looked at each other,then they started moving toward the couple.  
"aw,what a cute baby." was the first thing out the guy hanging all over kon.   
"Kon-el,how's barbara?" dick said. "i wouldn't know,we don't keep tabs on each other." He said.  
"who's this?" dick asked. "dick,harley." Connor started."this is my boyfriend,timothy drake."  
"hi,nice to meet you." Tim said. "we broke up two years ago." kon said. "i thought she told you."  
"ever since dami came i haven't really talked to anyone,including barbara." dick said feeling guilty.  
"who is this?" kon asked squatting down in front of the stroller. "my son,damian." Dick said proudly.  
"we got him over two months ago." Dick said."i hadn't had a chance to tell anyone,except for harleen."  
"being a stay at home dad,is my life now." dick continued." when i'm not taking care of dami,i'm patrolling with bruce."  
'you have been able to keep a good balance going." kon said. "yeah,i have." dick agreed.  
"you look familiar." Tim said. "what do you mean?" dick said. "oh yeah,your nightwing." tim said happily.  
"i'm red robin." he said excitedly. "so your the robin ripoff people in metropolis have been talking about." dick said putting two and two together. "i like to think i'm not a ripoff,but a better,younger newer version." he said.   
"well,good on you for deciding to take a stand and help out your home." dick said.   
"why are you here?" Harleen asked. "were here visiting my grandmother." Tim said." my mom moved to metropolis when i was 4."  
"my grandma was here all by herself." dick smiled. "i'm sorry to hear that."   
"maybe we could work together sometime." tim said. "maybe" dick said."it was nice to meet you,tim."  
"it was good seeing you,dick." kon said."you see barbara tell her i said hi." tim's cell phone rang.  
"yes aunt lucille." tim answered."were on our way." tim waved and him and kon walked off.  
"i knda forgot it's only been you and me." Harleen said. "your the only want i've kept in touch with." dick said.  
"we've been best friends since we were in diapers." harleen said."it's not like we've fazed everyone out on purpose."  
"let's go to mervin's." dick said."i'm hungry." the two friends walked out of the park and crossed the street.  
one they were in the diner,they noticed barbara at a booth with girl. the girl had blonde hair past her shoulders and green eyes.  
dick remembered the girl from a pic at kal el's house. "that's chloe." Dick said. "who?" Harley asked.  
"a friend's of kal el's from high school." dick said. "i forgot that barbara went to school with them."  
"i was visiting ,i remember seeing barbara and chloe together one time." dick said.  
"but i can't believe it didn't dawn on me until now."   
"connor was just a rebound." Harley put together. barbara looked over and seen harleen and dick.  
she called them over. they came over to the table. "debbie,were gonna need to more menus and a high chair." babs said.  
"coming right up." the woman said. "richie,harleen." Barbara said."it's been awhile."   
"this is my wife,chloe sullivan." barbara introduced. "actually we used her mom's maiden name." Chloe corrected.  
"So,it's chloe kean." chloe corrected. "whose this" barbara picked damian up out of his stroller and held him.  
"bruce had a tryst with a woman and it resulted in him." dick said."it happened a long time ago,before he met me."  
"what's his name?" chloe asked. "damian." dick said grinning."he's been the only thing aside from my husband that i've cared about for the past two months." "how old is he?" barbara asked. "he's three years old."dick said.   
"so this was during the 3 years he was gone then."barbara put together. "i remember how you were during those years."  
"how long after that did he kiss you?" she asked. "that night he came home."dick said.  
"he smelled my hair and told me i was the best part of him." dick smiled at the memory.  
"when did you become official?" barbara asked."two months later."dick said.  
"you know,i remember seeing her at the wedding." Barbara said."but i didn't know what to make of it."  
"i didn't remember any of our friends being pregnant at your wedding,except for evita."babs continued.  
"marco is the same age as dami." she brought up. "i'll call evita up later and arrange a playdate." dick said.  
"we should talk,dick."barbara said."i've missed my friend." "i would love that,i've missed you as well." dick said.  
"isn't it great when things work out?" Harleen said.  
"it was good seeing you two." dick said."it reminded me of how much i miss all my friends."  
*******************************************************************************  
dick was in the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door.   
he came into the lving room and found his son still sitting on the couch where he left him.  
he opened the door after the fifth knock. "nygma." dick said surprised.'what are you doing here?"  
ed stood there smiling,his cane at his side. "is your husband home?" Ed asked.  
"little bird,who is-" bruce said when he came to the door. he pulled dick from the doorway and next thing bruce knew he had ed by his neck pressed up against the garage. "how the fuck you know where we live?" Bruce asked his anger overflowing.  
"brucie stop." Dick said coming outside. "i didn't come here to fight." Ed said struggling to breathe.  
"brucie,let him go." Dick said pulling bruce's fingers from ed's neck.   
"dya?" damian said standing in the door. "mommy and daddy are fine."Dick said."go inside sweetie."  
"what do you want,nygma?" dick said pushing bruce back. "i need your help." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce and dick get a visit from edward.

dick walked back in picking up damian and taking him into the kitchen to make him a sandwich.  
"what do you need,edward?" Bruce asked him. "look bruce,i know we got off on a bad start-" Ed said.  
"did you just happen to forget how you tried to destroy me?" Bruce asked. "i just wanted to know who you are?" ed explained.  
"i'm not one of your damned riddles,nygma." Bruce reminded." i'm a man,with a family and a city to protect."  
"why are you here,eddie?" dick asked him. "something has happened,you need to come into the city." ed said.  
"what's going on?"bruce asked. "you haven't been reading the paper?" eddie handed bruce the paper.  
bruce takes the paper: VILLIAN DEFEATED AT THE HANDS OF RED ROBIN. bruce read aloud.   
dick sighed and rolled his eyes. "why is he here?"   
"you know who this is?" bruce asked dick.   
"yeah, i do." dick admitted."me and harleen met him when we were walking with dami through the park."  
"he's some kid from metropolis whose dating kon-el." dick revealed.   
"he's from here in gotham." bruce said throwing a booklet on the table.   
dick picked it and leafed though it. "yeah,i found that out when i met him."  
"he moved to metropolis with his mother when he was four." dick said." where did you get this?"  
"there is a new vigilante running around in gotham and you think i wouldn't find out about him?" bruce said. "little bird,i'm kinda disappointed in you."  
"look i have to be going now,hopefully we can work together." edward said walking out of the door." ithink we'd be great together."  
"i'll think about it,ed." Bruce said. edward closed the door behind him.  
"whatever."dick said." call him up,invite him over." bruce said.   
"i wasn't exactly looking to ask for his number." dick said. "i have it,talked to his mother." bruce said handing dick his cell phone.  
"of course you do." Dick said taking his cell from bruce. "hello,tim?" dick said."yeah it's dick,listen my husband wants to get together."  
"you mean he heard about what i did last night and wants to interrogate me." tim corrected.   
"no, not interrogate-he wants to check you out." dick said."see what your about."  
"well,me and kon will come by,see what this is all about." tim said. "thank you for your time,tim." dick said." nice costume by the way, it suits you"  
"thanks dick,that means alot coming from the og robin."tim said."see you tomorrow night."  
"tomorrow night,right." dick said hanging up. dick walked back into the living room.  
"roderick,what do you have planned?" dick asked his husband. "you only call me by my middle name when you think i'm up to something." bruce mentioned.  
"well that depends,are you up to something?" dick asked bruce. "no,i just want to see if the kid's got the right stuff." bruce said.   
"just don't hurt the boy,bruce." dick pleaded. "he came into our city and took out crane,i wanna see him." bruce said.  
"thinking of recruiting him?"dick fished. "no,gotham isn't his home."bruce said." his home is where he was born,where he and his mother returned to when he was a child."  
"this city has us,barbara." bruce grabbed dick's hand. "metropolis needs timothy,to do what clark can't do."   
"what he's not able to do,that's why it was never my intention,for him to be apart of this." dick smiled at his husband.  
"sometimes i wonder if this city deserves you." dick said. "sometimes i wonder if I deserve you."bruce said kissing dick's forehead.  
"i think you do,after what happened to the both of us."dick reassured. "i think we were meant to be together."  
"i believe that too." bruce agreed. dick sat on the couch and pulled bruce down with him. "where is our son?" bruce asked. "dami is asleep." dick said."hadn't had his nap."  
bruce turned on the t.v.,dick laid on top of him and they laid there watching t.v. in the comfortable silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Dick dine with Tim and kon.

Tim knocked on the door and turned around to see his boyfriend frowning down at the pie. "Kon,what's wrong?" Tim asked. "Are you sure?" He asked. " Dick told me it was Bruce's favorite." Tim reassured his beau. Dick opened the door. "Hey you guys,thanks for coming."  
Conner walked up to Bruce and held out the pie.  
"Connor,be serious I've known you for years." Bruce said." Put the pie on the counter." The phone rang.  
"I'll get it."Dick walked out the room.  
"Sit down,we're having roast." Bruce said.  
The boys sat down and began eating.  
"So timothy,when did you start fighting crime?" Bruce said cutting a piece of roast and chewing on it. "I've been active for two years now." Tim said. "It helps that kon is out there with me."  
"We can't do it alone." Bruce said.  
"That's why we have them." Tim said.  
Dick came back into the dining room.  
"We have company." Dick said.  
"Bruce,Connor." Barbara greeted.  
Tim got up and walked up to her extending his hand. "Nice to meet you,ms gordon." Barbara laughs. "Nice to meet you too."  
"Isn't he a little young for you,kon?" She asked.  
"Nice to see you too,babs." Kon greeted.  
"What brings you by?"Bruce asks her.  
"Alfred's been working on something,wants you to come home."Barbara said.  
"My home is here,Barbara." Bruce said.  
"We'll be there,babs."Dick said smiling at his friend.  
"Um,I think we'll be going now."Tim said as he got up from the table.  
"Oh ok,thank you for your time."Bruce said seeing tim and Connor out.  
"Where is Damian?" Barbara asked."he's with aunt harriet." Dick said. "She wanted to spend time with her great nephew."  
"I got to go,Chloe wants to meet at ruby's for lunch."Barbara said."I'll see you tomorrow at the manor." Bruce sighed.  
"I have no choice,i have to go."  
"Bruce,it will be ok."Dick reassured his husband.  
"I will be,cause you will be there."Bruce said proudly."by my side."  
"Where I shall remain for the rest of my days." Dick declared.  
Bruce walked over to the couch and sat down,his husband sat along side him.  
"Whatever is going on at the manor we'll face it together." Dick said.  
"As we always do."Bruce agreed.  
The dynamic duo sat there unaware of awaited them the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

dick stopped the car and looked up at the gates of his former home.   
He looked over at his husband who looked emotionless. "Rodrick,are you ok?" Dick asked. Bruce smiled. "I'm fine,little bird."  
Bruce opened his car door first.   
He came here with a job to do. Dick got out close the door and came around to stand at Bruce's side,just as he always has. They intertwined their hands and walked toward the gate which automatically opened. Thee first people they saw were Pamela and Harleen. Harley ran and jumped into dick's arms.   
"Dickie!!!" She said. "Hey harls." Dick said. " who the hell are all these people?" Bruce asked.   
"1200 of your closest friends,including the guy you used to watch the grey ghost with when we were kids." Ethan said.   
"Hey man."Ethan said hugging his best friend. " so where is little man?"   
"he's spending time with aunt Harriet,she'll bring him home tomorrow."  
"Mister Wayne,please come up here." Mayor Vasquez said. "We are all gathered here today to find out what the last wayne is doing with the manor."   
Bruce stood at the podium and looked at the crowd. If there was one thing he didn't miss about being DASHING BILLIONAIRE BRUCE WAYNE. It was this,the pageantry,the fakery.   
He looked at the edges of the crowd and saw the people who made this all worth it. He smiled and closed his eyes.   
"When I lost my parents I felt so scared and alone,but what helped was my cousin,Katherine and my best friend,Ethan." Bruce pointed to them and directed the cameras in their direction.   
"years later I met my husband,Richard." Bruce smiled." We bonded because we had been through the same thing."   
Dick mouthed I love you.   
"When I found out my former butler and 2nd father,Alfred pennyworth was rebuilding my old home after what happened I was uninterested."   
"But,then I got a idea." Bruce smiled.  
Bruce motioned for the construction workers to move the two posters.  
People cheered when they saw the new manor. Bruce walked over to a sign and tore down the sheet on it.   
It read: THE WAYNE HOME FOR CHILDREN.   
"My mother made it her mission to care for the children of Gotham and I intend to carry it out." Bruce revealed.   
"This is a place of refuge,a place of healing." "These children will have what I was lucky enough to experience,Love."


End file.
